embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Colonel James Brindos
Colonel James Brindos, Commander of the Phase-Tigers Age: 504, rejuved to 25 M: 16+10=26 (+34 martial bonus)- While Colonel Brindos has proven able to lead the Phase-Tigers with incredible skill this talent does not translate very well to leading other forces. I: 17+32=49- Colonel Brindos is able to reliably pull off feats of stealth that seem impossible, and can lead his men into similar feats. A: 6+4=10- Colonel Brindos is a good enough administrator to run the Phase-Tigers well, though only just. L: 13+2=15- Colonel Brindos has a good understanding of the the wildlife of Avernus and the detection capabilities of a wide range of forces, both friend and foe. P: 18+12=30- Colonel Brindos has a strong will and a iron-clad belief in his men that allows him to resist mental influence. D: 16+2=18- Colonel Brindos is a charismatic leader who is loved by his men, all of whom he has led for longer then most humans live. C: 17+29=46- Colonel Brindos is a deadly warrior who has earned his place among Avernus' most deadly. He is able to bring down all but the mightiest foes and wipe out entire units of soldiers with his twin Neutron Pistols. Survivor of the Fall of Mirkwood (+2I, +4P, +2C, +10 to all rolls against daemons, resistant to Chaos)- Colonel James Brindos survived the fall of Mirkwood and the evacuation to Lorien. Given that this involved fighting though several hundred kilometers of forest during a major daemonic incursion it is a testament to the luck and skill of the Phase-Tigers that almost all of them made it though. Catachan (+3I, +3C)- Colonel Brindos is a native of Catachan, what was considered to e the most deadly Deathworld in the Imperium until Avernus was discovered. Like all Catachans Colonel Brindos is a master of stealth and combat, and has been since his youth. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Colonel Brindos have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Colonel of the Phase-Tigers (+7M, +4A, +18I, +13C, +2 to all stats +50 to stealth rolls for forces under his direct command, near guaranteed not to die, double statistic bonuses when commanding Phase-Tigers)- Colonel Brindos is the colonel of the Catachan 813th "Phase-Tigers", the most legendary force of warriors in the Imperial Trust and has been since their founding a decade before the initial colonization of Avernus. As such he is a master of stealth, a deadly warrior and able to lead the Phase-Tigers with a level of control that few can manage. Master of the Shadows (+3M, +5I, +1C, +25 to stealth rolls for forces under his direct command)- Colonel Brindos is a master of getting his forces into areas that they should not be able to go and blinding enemy generals by killing their scouts. Skilled Gunfighter (+2C, +20 to combat rolls with pistols) - Colonel Brindos generally fights with a pair of pistols and has proven himself deadly with them. Wraithwalker (+3I, +2P, +1C, +25 to all stealth rolls vs psykers and daemons) - In the Second Demonic Incursion, Colonel Brindos, the Phase-Tigers, Grandmaster Xavier, and Mittens killed countless daemons via stealth, learning how to hide even from the Warp touched eyes of daemons and earning the title of the Wraithwalkers. Survivor of the Gilded Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Third Daemonic Incursion Colonel Brindos has had his faith and combat skills tested. Little is known about the youth and early career of James Brindos but according to all reports he was a skilled and deadly Catachan who rose to be the colonel of his regiment, little different then many others in his position. Shortly after he rose to command the Catachan 108th Hungry Shadows lost three quarters of their number in the defence of Arbuda IV. As a result they were merged with three other Catachan Regiments, the 145th Darksnakes, the 248th Sublime Green Beasts, and the 312th Leafy Gents to form the Catachan 813th. Over the next few years he led his regiment with distinction and near nonexistent casualties. Then they were dispatched to Avernus, where they were tasked to defend the initial colonies in the forest of Lindon. Over the next few years the Catachan 813th and Colonel Brindos earned a reputation as one of the most deadly regiments on Avernus and near impossible to kill, having taken only a a handful of casualties by the time of the Emperor's death despite having been given some few the most challenging mission. None of these casualties took place in a major battle. As a result of this impossible seeming level of success the Catachan 813th "Phase-Tigers", and Colonel Brindos were repeatably examined by the Inquisition to determine how they pulled it off. Every examination came back with either we have no clue or they are just that good. By now the Phase-Tigers are one of the greatest legends of Avernus, with their ability to sneak past the most effective defences and pull of a victory without losing any men being well known. As a result of this reputation Colonel Brindos has been allowed to keep his regiment intact though many major reorganizations, and in fact that are the single regiment on Avernus that still has its old Imperial designation. This has allowed the Phase-Tigers to develop a level of teamwork rarely seen even among the veterans of the Adeptus Astartes, and a level of stealth that exceed even this. While much of this can be credited to the Phase-Tigers just as much credit should be given to their commander who seems to be able to locate a hole in any patrol line or set of defences. Colonel Brindos is a classic Catachan, big, boisterous and deadly. He seems to be able effortless switch between being the center of attention and fading into the background. He is also without a doubt one of the sneakiest people on Avernus, and has actually breached the first two layers of the defence at the Gubernatorial Palace in the past. Given the sheer level of paranoia that both the designers of the Gubernatorial Palace and the members of the Governor's Own who guard it share this is a rather terrifying achievement. It scares you that he calls his Commissar, Dalv Sepet a far sneakier man them him. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Avernite Characters Category:Departmento Munitorum